In the Shadow of Time
by Jake Skywalker
Summary: Doc and Marty have to find Clara !spoiler included!not anymore1 She's dead! Sorryfor spoiling the story for the guys dumb enough to read it!, Jules and Verne before Biff and his league of cyborgs do...NEXT CHAPPIE UP!
1. Return to the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of BTTF, blablabla.

This was written by Jake Skywalker and edited and typed by Anakin McFly (punctuation, sentence structure, etc).  Have pity on him and review.  He's barely ten years old.

In the Shadow of Time 

            17-year-old Marty McFly loitered around the deserted train track.  He glanced up at his watch before returning his gaze to the track before him, his eyes slowly travelling up to the clear blue sky above.

            "Any second now," he muttered to himself, when all of a sudden the monotonous silence was broken by a series of loud sonic booms.  A huge, old-fashioned locomotive appeared in the sky from out of nowhere, the initials 'ELB' emblazoned on its side.  Compressed steam escaped from the train's wheels as it landed.

            Marty approached the train, expecting to see Doc, Clara and their two sons step out to greet him warmly.  What he did not expect was to see the four of them rush out, heading for possible hiding places in the area.  Doc grabbed Marty, pulling him along as he ducked behind a large rosebush.  Raising a finger to his lips, he motioned the teen to remain silent.

            The sound of mechanical gears in motion reached their ears and they saw two immensely large cyborgs march out.  The sunlight glinted on their metallic arms, for instead of normal elbows and hands, each arm was replaced by a rather large, imposing cannon.

            "Scanning.  Area.  Destroy.  Brown.  Family.  Destroy.  Brown.  Family."

            Four similar cyborgs stepped out and began exploring the area.  After an unsuccessful sweep of the railroad track, the lead cyborg, tallest of the lot, marched back into the train.

            "Commander.  Sweep.  Unsuccessful.  Brown.  Family.  Eluded.  Capture," it said from inside the train.

            Another voice spoke up.

            "Fool! Find them! They have to be here somewhere! They can't just disappear into thin air!"

            There was something familiar about the voice, Marty thought, and his suspicions were confirmed when out of the shadows stepped a man clothed in a striped business suit, his sleek blond hair plastered against his thick head (a/n: I always knew he was a fathead) and with a smoking cigar in his right hand.

            Marty's mouth fell open as he whispered to Doc.

            "Biff? Wha…"

            Doc nodded.

            "Yes.  It's him.  He somehow got his hands on the locomotive, went into the future, got hold of those mechanical beasts from an Iraqi arms dealer and now he's trying to eliminate us!"

            "Shhhhh!"

TO BE CONTINUED… Please review!


	2. Mercedes and an Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own Back to the Future but I own Universal Studios. Just kidding! =D

**

In the Shadow of Time: Chapter Two

**

Written by Jake Skywalker and typed by Anakin McFly. The typist claims no responsibility for the contents of this fic. *whistles and walks off*

P.S. '(t/n)' stands for 'typist's note'.

Same day, 1985

Doc clamped a hand over Marty's mouth until he calmed down.

"What are they doing on the Time Train?" Marty asked, watching the cyborgs flatenning the grass while Biff smoked and looked evil. Doc grabbed another cold towel from his jacket.

"We were on a trip to 2016 to get another hover conversion for the train when the cyborgs hid in it. When we came back, we didn't discover them until we started the time circuits! In the chaos, Jules hit the accelerator so we ended up here."

"You mean now!" Marty said.

"I mean what I mean!" Doc yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Marty clamped a hand over Doc's mouth. The latter stared back indignantly. The cyborgs were coming closer, tracking them. Biff had heard Doc and was now next to the lead cyborg smoking and looking evil. Either the cyborgs couldn't find them or Biff ran out of cigars because he moved away towards the road. The cyborgs followed him. Marty glanced at the road and saw a red sports car, speeding along the deserted freeway.

"Stop!" Biff yelled at it.

The car screeched to a halt and a man stuck his head out.

"What? Do you need a lift?"

The cyborgs appeared and the man's eyes widened. "What the..." His wife was then heard in the car.

"What is it Mike?"

"Quiet, Tracy." The man turned to Biff. "Is this some kind of gag? Do you need a lift?"

Biff chuckled. "No. We need you to get out."

The man turned to his wife. "Step on it, Tracy. Esme, Schuyler, Aquinnah, Sam, fasten your seatbelts!" The engine revved up and the car started to move off.

"You shall not pass!" Biff yelled. (t/n: I wrote that.) The cyborgs raised their cannon arm. A small beam of light lanced out from the cannon and engufed the car which ground to a halt. Biff chuckled. "EMP cannon standard issue 2035 mode!

The man jumped out of the car with his family and ran towards a town. Biff raised his hand an the rippling blue shield disappeared. Biff jumped into the vehicle. "Meet me at Koolen's Clock Factory."

The sports car drove off and the cyborgs gathered in formation. Jets from their feet blasted the cyborgs into the air. Marty and Doc emerged and started at the columns of smoke from the jets. Marty shook his head.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Clayton Crater

Disclaimer: I don't own BttF.

Written by Jake Skywalker and typed by Anakin McFly.

(t/n): You have been warned. I couldn't stop laughing as I typed this. Seems like weirdness runs in the family... Anyway, I wash my hands off this fic, and assume no responsibility for any rules it might break regarding the writing of actor fics. Oh, and this chapter is for all you anti-Clara people out there.

**In the Shadow of Time: Chapter 3**

"Great Scott!"

Marty ran over to the time train and stared at it as Doc went in.

"Why didn't they destroy it?" Marty asked, looking at the initials E.L.B.

"They've done just as bad," Doc said, emerging from the train holding a jumble of wires and what looked like...

"The time circuits?" Marty said, as he stared at the familar box. Doc sighed.

"I'm afraid so, Marty. Anyway, let's try to find the kids first." The two of them went walking through the grass calling for Jules, Verne and Clara. Suddenly, when they reached another gorse bush, Clara jumped out towards Doc. Marty watched as the two hugged, when he realised there were rather weird clouds in the sky. Upon looking more carefully, he discovered they weren't clouds, but thick smoke. He glanced at the gorse bush where Clara had been hiding and his suspicions were confirmed. Marty and Doc still had their cold towels with them, but Clara's was still at the bush.

Marty glanced back at the smoke and saw humanoid shapes with a robotic look appear...

"Cyborgs!" Marty yelled. Doc and him grabbed their towels and dived into the bush. Clara, however, wasn't so lucky. A rain of bullets cut her down and missiles streaked from the sky. A huge bomb dropped down, creating a crater in the ground.

Marty pulled his jacket over him as the aftereffects of the bomb sent a rippling wave of heat towards them. Doc stared at the crater, and slowly a smile crept across his face.

"Yippee! I'm free!" he shouted in joy. "No more dishes! No more cleaning! No more obnoxious wife!" He saluted the disappearing cyborgs. "Good work!"

~-~-~

"Are you sure Dad's here?" Verne questioned. His older brother, Jules, was walking in front of him.

"Of course! I'm positive. And when I'm positive, I'm positive."

Verne cocked an eyebrow. They were in a dark building where sunlight filtered through rusty windows laid with spider webs. "Uh, Jules... I doubt Dad's here."

Jules wheeled around. "Verne, use your underused brain. Our wild-eyed scientist, an expert in the field of chronology, would obviously transport himself to a timepiece creating structure."

Verne stared blankly. "Have that in English."

His brother shrugged. "In other words, or 'English' as you so amicably call it, it's a clock factory," Jules said as he moved off.

"A clock factory?" Verne said. He shrugged and followed Jules deeper into Koolen's Clock fatory.

~-~-~

(a/n): Do you think the man in the sports car was Michael J. Fox? That's for me to know, and you to find out. More reviews, please. Okay, assuming he _is_ MJF, here's a short chapter.

Mike strode to the building. He was very, very angry. He pushed the doors open, then ran to a certain someone's room. Finding the door, he smirked. He knew _he_ was here, to talk to a director. Flinging the door open, he yelled. "Thomas F. Wilson, how dare you steal my Mercedes!"

~-~-~

(t/n): He has a Mercedes? 0.0

TO BE CONTINUED... Please review!


	4. Cotton Underwear and Grandfather Clocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Back To The Future, Universal Studios or a certain island called Flub II in the northern region of the planet called Glub in the Klub solar system.

Marty and Doc were tired.

"Where do you think Jules and Verne went Doc?" The older man panted as they walked along the deserted train track.

"I don't know Marty, what I do know is that I'm really thirsty. (A/N: So am I and I've got a fever too I think I'll stop typing a minute and drink some water. I'm done.) Doc panted again.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Jules trudged ahead while Verne stayed near the rear.

"Uh Jules?" The older boy replied without turning.

"What?" Verne looked round.

"I don't think Dad's here." The boys walked past rows of dusty old grandfather clocks.

"Why not?" Jules asked.

"I can't smell Dad's cotton underwear." Jules stopped and whirled round.

"What? What cotton underwear? I never knew Dad wore cotton underwear!"

Verne rolled his eyes.

"You'd know if you had to take down the laundry." Jules smirked.

"I knew Dad wore cotton underwear, I was just testing you, I know you never knew Dad wore cotton underwear." Verne went red.

"Why you..." The two siblings flung themselves at each other and fell onto a grandfather clock. There was a creaking and the boys stopped.

"Oh oh." The two said in unison. The grandfather clock rocked back and forth on its stand then gracefully fell onto the other grandfather clock behind it. Like a pack of Domino's, the grandfather clocks fell and made a crashing sound. When the dust settled, silence reigned. Verne looked at his brother.

"I don't think Dad's here, you know the fuss he made the time you threw my Gameboy down the stairs and it knocked over the alarm clock in the hall, I think this is much worse."


	5. Don't ask for directions

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of BTTF, bla bla bla. What's the whole point of disclaimer anyway?

Doc sighed as he walked into Hillvalley. The town looked as good as it had been the last time Marty had left it. Which wasn't much difference considering he had just left about half an hour ago. A Ford passed him an Doc jumped out in front of it, causing the driver to slam his brakes. A guy who bore a strong resemblance to Marty poked his head out.

"What now?" Doc leaned in.

"Did you just see where Biff Tannen and a league of cyborgs went?" Doc asked, looking serious. The guy stared blankly at him. Then he said slowly to his wife who was sitting next to him.

"Tracy, I think we better move. Guys, hit your seat belts. You too Sam." Doc jumped out of the way as the car blazed past. He gestured at the retreating car.

"That is why you should never ask for directions Marty." Marty stared at Doc but eventually sighed too.

"You're the doc Doc." He said as he trudged towards Lyon Estates. Doc looked round one more time and casted an angry look in the Ford's direction before following Marty.

Biff Tannen and the cyborgs in question had just entered Koolen's Clock Factory of Outstanding Timepieces when a large grandfather clock crushed the unfortunate cyborg that happened to be in its way. Biff stepped out of the dust over the remains of the cyborg, which was throwing sparks up, into the air every now and then. He heard voices somewhere in the factory. He caught a snatch of conversation.

"Cotton underwear, gameboy…" Biff looked at the cyborgs, which immediately stiffened.

"It's the children… Find them!"

Jules and Verne were still arguing about cotton underwear when the first cyborg flew silently behind them. They only heard it when it began to power up it's cannon. They both turned round and saw it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Then they ran, they had been doing a lot of that recently.


End file.
